Salvando a Albert
by Luna Andry
Summary: Una antigua leyenda familiar y una nueva situación acompañada del más bello sentimiento harán que Candy salve la vida y el corazón de Albert. Completo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, les traigo esta nueva historia esperando les guste. Aviso que será muy pequeña, de unos cuantos capítulos solamente.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es totalmente mía.**

Después del regreso de William Albert Andley a la sociedad las cosas marchaban mejor de lo que se esperaba; Albert había tomado las riendas de la familia y trabajaba sin descansar para protegerla y mantenerla en la posición que por años había tenido.

En uno de sus largos viajes de negocios Candy accedió a hacerle compañía a la abuela Elroy para que no estuviera sola. Al paso de los días ambas mujeres Andley entablaron una afectuosa relación.

-¿sabe cuándo volverá Albert?- preguntó Candy una tarde en la que tomaban el té en el jardín.

-tal vez llegue en unas horas o mañana por la mañana- respondió Elroy- Candy, vamos a mi habitación, hay algo que tengo que mostrarte- dijo levantándose de su asiento con algo de dificultad.

-déjeme ayudarla- dijo Candy levantándose rápidamente para después tomar a la abuela del brazo para que se apoyara en la joven.

-gracias hija-

Juntas atravesaron el jardín, entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de la abuela Elroy; esta le hizo una seña a Candy para que se sentara mientras ella buscaba algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-¿sabías que las mujeres de la familia somos guardianas?- preguntó Elroy acercándose con una caja negra

-¿guardianas? ¿De qué?- preguntó Candy frunciendo el ceño

-de esto- respondió abriendo la caja en la que había una piedra, un cristal en forma de gota, roja, brillante, una verdadera joya pues era un rubí.

-¡es hermoso!- exclamó Candy sin atreverse a tocarlo

- es la joya de la familia y solo pasa de una mujer Andley a otra. Yo la recibí de mi madre, quien la recibió de la suya. Yo tenía que dársela a Rosemary, mi sobrina por ser la hija mayor pero por obvias razones eso fue imposible- explicó con nostalgia- creo que es momento que la siguiente Andley cuide de ella- siguió mirando fijamente a la joven-

-la mujer que se case con Albert deberá tenerla—dijo Candy pues no quiso entender lo que la abuela quería decir.

-comienzo a dudar que William se case algún día- Elroy respiró profundo- ya es un adulto, ha vivido mucho y ha madurado pero parece no querer entregarse al amor.

-dele tiempo, tal vez aun no encuentra a la persona correcta-

-tienes mucha fe Candice- sonrió la abuela- pero no es eso de lo que hablaremos ahora. Dime Candy, ¿conoces la mitología griega?- preguntó cambiando por completo el tema.

-sí, un poco. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-porque esta piedra tiene una historia muy curiosa y antigua-

-¿en serio? ¿Cuál es?- preguntó Candy curiosa removiéndose en el sillón en que estaba para acomodarse mejor y escuchar la historia:

En los tiempos de los dioses antiguos era común que ellos jugaran con el destino de los hombres y dos diosas lo hicieron con el de una joven bellísima de la que nadie conoce su nombre real.

La joven tenía todas las cualidades que los dioses deseaban en un ser humano; era inteligente, valiente, llena de pasión y una fuerza en su corazón inimaginable. Estas cualidades eran tan perfectas que dos diosas sintieron envidia de la joven; la diosa Atenea tuvo celos de su inteligencia y valentía mientras que Afrodita sintió celos por su belleza y la fuerza de su corazón y capacidad de amar.

Cuando la joven estaba a punto de casarse ambas diosas unieron fuerzas y mataron a su prometido; ella lloró y lloró hasta que la gente comenzó a darse cuenta que era lo único que hacía, pues la joven no comía y no dormía; solo lloraba la muerte del amor de su vida.

En cuanto ella se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría pidió consuelo a los dioses, en especial a Afrodita, la diosa del amor pidiéndole que calmara el dolor de su corazón, que ya no quería sentir más y, le fue concedido. El corazón de la joven se volvió piedra, incapaz de sentir nada.

El tiempo pasó y la joven se recuperó de la perdida, pero se dio cuenta que habían pasado muchos años y que la gente que ella conocía había muerto ya. Sin embargo ella seguía viva y seguía siendo joven y hermosa. Su corazón se había detenido para no sentir nada, nada que lo destrozara así que se convirtió en un ser inmortal, condenado a esta vida y ver morir a las personas que la rodeaban.

El tiempo no se detenía nunca y ella seguía viviendo hasta llegar a la época que conocemos como la Edad Media. La mujer viajó por todo el mundo pero ya no como un ser noble sino como uno que disfrutaba del sufrimiento, los rencores y todo sentimiento negativo que los hombres somos capaces de sentir.

La mujer llegó a Escocia, donde Armand Andley, uno de nuestros ancestros vivía protegiendo a los pobladores con ayuda de una docena de nobles caballeros. Él había sido hijo único, por lo que el destino de la familia estaba en sus manos. Armand creció al lado de Corín, la hija de uno de los caballeros más allegados a la familia Andley. Corín era una mujer excepcional: inteligente, noble, de una belleza y un corazón inigualable; ella vivía enamorada en secreto de Armand por eso cuando este conoció a la joven inmortal y se dijo estar enamorado de ella Corín sufrió mucho. Ella no podía resistir ver a Armand con una mujer que no lo merecía, una mujer que ocultaba algo, aunque ella no sabía exactamente qué.

Semanas después de haberse conocido Armand se casó con la inmortal, que lo había cautivado con una magia extraña aprendida en los lugares más lejanos, inexplorados hasta ese entonces por los hombres.

Después de la boda Corín se alejó de su hogar en compañía de un caballero que la amaba también en secreto y al verla sufrir por Armand él sufría también, por eso no la dejó sola y juntos partieron lejos de aquel lugar.

Armand estaba tan enamorado de la inmortal –para ese entonces una bruja- que poco le importó que su mejor amiga desapareciera sin decir nada. El primer año del matrimonio se acercaba y en todo ese tiempo el jefe Andley había olvidado por completo a sus súbditos, a las personas que debía proteger de las invasiones, las guerras, las enfermedades y el hambre. Él solo se dedicaba a cumplir los caprichos de su esposa que cada día era más exigente en sus deseos.

Una semana antes del primer aniversario Armand cayó gravemente enfermo, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era el mal que lo había atacado. Él estaba a punto de morir cuando llegó Corín acompañada siempre de aquel caballero enamorado. Juntos habían viajado mucho para investigar sobre la esposa de Armand hasta que dieron con la leyenda de la joven del corazón de piedra –que así era como todos la llamaban-

Corín enfrentó a la bruja con mucho valor, claro está que esta se defendió lo mejor posible con la magia que poseía, pero Corín también tenía una magia poderosa: el amor que profesaba por Armand la ayudó a vencer a la bruja y encerrar su magia en un cristal, uno que al contacto con la magia se volvió rojo como la sangre. Algunos dicen que ese color es la sangre que tenía en corazón de la bruja antes de ser convertido en piedra, pero nadie pudo nunca asegurarlo.

Extraída la magia de la mujer Armand se recuperó por completo. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Corín que rogaba a Dios que se recuperara.

Cuando le fue explicado todo a Armand se dio cuenta que siempre había estado enamorado de Corín y que la bruja de alguna manera se había dado cuenta de ello y utilizó todas las cualidades que Corín poseía para enamorarlo.

La bruja fue expulsada de las tierras del caballero Andley y este contrajo matrimonio con Corín y tuvieron una enorme familia. Armand, ayudado siempre por sus caballeros corrigió sus errores para con la gente.

El caballero que había vivido enamorado de Corín al verla feliz se dio una oportunidad en el amor y se casó con una dama hermosa quien también le dio una gran descendencia.

Corín protegió el cristal toda su vida y cuando fue el momento lo pasó a su hija mayor para que también lo cuidara pues la bruja inmortal había jurado vengarse de Corín en algún momento, pues ella aún era un ser inmortal.

Así, esa joya ha pasado de generación en generación a cada una de las mujeres Andley para que sea protegida de la mujer del corazón de piedra.

-esa es la historia de ese rubí- dijo Elroy cuando terminó de contar la historia. Candy no había dicho palabra alguna desde que Elroy había comenzado a hablar; tenía los músculos contraídos y solo se relajaron al escuchar la última palabra- claro que esa es solo una leyenda de la familia, una historia familiar para heredar semejante joya encontrada en un lugar lejano por alguno de nuestros ancestros.- agregó cerrando la caja donde reposaba el rubí.

-entonces es solo una leyenda- afirmó Candy- la bruja no existe ¿verdad?-

-¿no creerás que existen esas cosas?- respondió Elroy con otra pregunta- tú eres una muchacha inteligente, moderna. No pensarás que la magia y la inmortalidad son reales-

-¡claro que no! Exclamó Candy encogiéndose de hombros- son solo historias- afirmó como si quisiera convencerse a ella misma.

-me alegro. Y ahora que sabes la historia no me queda más que decirte que esta joya es…- las palabras de Elroy fueron interrumpidas por una mucama que entró en la habitación.

-señora Elroy, señorita Candy: el señor William ha llegado y pide que bajen a recibirlo- informó la jovencita algo temerosa

-¡llegó ya!- exclamó Candy emocionada levantándose como un resorte.

-vamos a verlo- agregó Elroy levantándose ayudada por la rubia.

Juntas salieron de la habitación, atravesaron el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras seguidas por la mucama. Una vez que pusieron el pie en el último escalón una voz llena de emoción las hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡tía!, ¡Candy!- exclamó Albert caminando hacia las dos mujeres que sonreían emocionadas también de ver a Albert otra vez en casa- me da tanto gusto verlas- dijo abrazando y besando primero a la abuela y después a Candy-

-me alegra verte en casa hijo- expresó la mujer de más edad abrazando a su sobrino

-¡qué alegría que hayas vuelto!- dijo Candy a punto de llorar por volver a ver a Albert después de dos meses de ausencia.

-también me alegra volver, pero no lo vine solo. Les tengo una sorpresa, una maravillosa sorpresa- dijo más emocionado- ¡Cariño ven aquí!- dijo elevando un poco la voz en dirección a una escultura lo suficientemente grande para ocultar a una persona.

Una joven salió de su escondite acercándose a los tres Andley. Una mujer rubia, de cabello largo y ondulado, muy delgada, de finos rasgos y elegantes movimientos se detuvo frente a la abuela y Candy, justo al lado de Albert.

-abuela, Candy, ella es Lucy- la presentó Albert dejando a las dos Andley mudas-

-es un placer conocerlas al fin, Albert me ha contado mucho de ustedes- dijo Lucy estrechando la mano de la abuelo y de Candy.

-el placer es nuestro- respondió Elroy con la mayor cortesía

-mucho gusto señorita- saludó Candy también

-no me hables de usted por favor, me hace sentir vieja-

-entonces llámame Candy- dijo esta no muy convencida de sus palabras. Elroy solo asintió sin decir palabra alguna dejando muy en claro que a ella tendría que tratarla de usted y con el mayor respeto.

-Albert, ¿por qué no dijiste que venías acompañado?- preguntó Elroy

-quería darles una sorpresa. Quería presentarles en persona a mi futura esposa- respondió Albert abrazando a Lucy por la cintura

-¿tu esposa?- repitió Candy aturdida

-sí Candy, Lucy aceptó casarse conmigo una noche cuando cenábamos en el barco que nos trajo de vuelta.

-¿no crees que es demasiado apresurado William? Supongo que hace muy poco tiempo que conociste a la señorita- dijo Elroy- disculpe mi sinceridad- dijo a Lucy

-tal vez es apresurado tía, pero Lucy y yo estamos enamorados y queremos casarnos lo más pronto posible, ya lo he decidido y no hay marcha atrás- respondió Albert firme en sus decisión.

-en ese caso no me queda más que felicitarlos y desearles los mejor en su porvenir- la voz de Elroy no había cambiado su tono al igual que su expresión fría y dominante.

-gracias tía, no esperaba menos- dijo Albert abrazando a su tía- ¿tú no dices nada Candy?- le preguntó al ver que Candy no decía nada y no quitaba la vista de encima a Lucy.

-que te deseo lo mejor Albert- respondió al fin- mereces ser feliz y espero que lo seas-

-gracias. Ahora si nos disculpan quiero enseñarle la casa a Lucy. Nos vemos en la cena- dijo tomando la mano de su prometida para llevársela por el largo pasillo.

Segundos después entró George con unos papeles en la mano. Al ver a Elroy y Candy juntas fue a saludarlas.

-¿quién es ella George?- preguntó Elroy después del protocolo

-es una joven que conoció en Escocia, ella paseaba cerca de los terrenos de la familia acompañada de un enorme perro. El señor Albert la vio y creyéndola perdida le hizo compañía un rato. Luego la invitó a cenar y desde entonces se hicieron inseparables hasta que él le propuso venir a América para que conociera a la familia- dijo George sin hacer ninguna pausa en su explicación.

-y se va a casar con ella-

-así parece señora- dijo George mirando a Candy quien parecía no estar presente, sino en otro tiempo o en otro lugar.

-Candy, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Elroy tomando del brazo a la joven.

-sí, solo necesito un poco de aire fresco- dijo encaminándose a la puerta para después salir corriendo de la casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, les traigo esta nueva historia esperando les guste. Aviso que será muy pequeña, de unos cuantos capítulos solamente.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es totalmente mía.**

Candy se dirigió de inmediato al jardín de la parte trasera de la mansión; las lágrimas eran tan rápidas como sus propios pasos, el aire le faltaba y ya sin poder contenerse se tiró en el pasto debajo de un árbol.

Con las piernas recogidas, los brazos sobre estas y la cabeza oculta siguió llorando sin poder controlar el mar de lágrimas que brotaba de sus ojos.

-señorita Candy- escuchó la voz de George después de haber llorado por largo rato- ¿qué le ocurre?- preguntó cuando Candy levantó la vista y vio su rostro.

-nada George, nada- respondió limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-para no tener nada llora con demasiado sentimiento- dijo sentándose a su lado-

-tiene razón George, si me pasa algo, pero no sé exactamente cómo explicarlo. Es algo que tengo aquí, en el pecho, algo que me oprime; que no me deja respirar, sólo me asfixia y me provoca ganas de llorar- explicó Candy llevándose una mano al pecho, justo en el corazón.

-es un sentimiento muy fuerte. Una pena muy grande para alguien tan joven como usted- dijo George con una dulce voz-

-a veces siento que no soy tan joven, he pasado por tantas cosas- dijo Candy

-creo que sé lo que siente.- dijo respirando profundamente- ¿quiere mucho a Albert?- preguntó sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-sí George, demasiado- respondió Candy aceptando sus sentimientos por primera vez- me dolió mucho saber que va a casarse con esa señorita. Pero si con eso él es feliz no me queda más que hacerme a un lado- dijo Candy con profundo pesar.

-hay amores que uno debe dejar ir- dijo George tras un breve silencio.-y otros por los que se debe luchar hasta no poder más-

Candy lo miró sorprendida, nunca se imaginó que George podría decir eso. Eso que era un gran consejo y también una locura.

-pero él la ama- se quejó Candy

-tal vez no. Tal vez solo esté deslumbrado por las cualidades de la señorita Hale

-¿Hale?- preguntó Candy

-sí, ese es su apellido

-Albert no lo mencionó, estaba tan emocionado. ¿Hay algo más que no sepamos de ella?- preguntó.

-mucho, he comenzado a investigar desde que Albert no se separaba de ella, pero es difícil encontrar información de la señorita Hale.- respondió George.

-¿podría decirme lo que sabe?-

-claro, en cuanto tenga información más precisa será la primera en abre todo.

-gracias- sonrió Candy tras un leve suspiro.

-luche señorita Candy, luche por la persona que ama y sáquelo de su error, porque esa boda no es más que un terrible error- dijo George tras unos segundos de silencio.

-va a ser muy difícil George-

-nadie dijo lo contrario, pero yo sé que el amor es capaz de lograr muchas cosas y si eso no fuera suficiente cuente conmigo- agregó George ayudando a Candy a levantarse del suelo.

-gracias George, muchas gracias- dijo Candy dando un abrazo al hombre que le acababa de dar un gran apoyo.

-aún no tiene nada que agradecer- sonrió George- ¡pero vea qué tonto he sido! Yo venía a darle una noticia que la animará-

-¿qué noticia?

-¿conoce al doctor Colson?- preguntó George

-es el médico de cabecera de la señora Elroy- respondió Candy

-cuando estábamos en la estación de trenes de Chicago lo vi y me dijo que planea poner un consultorio muy cerca de aquí, en el pueblo donde una vez usted huyó con el joven Anthony ¿lo recuerda?- Candy asintió- bueno, pues dijo que pondrá un consultorio y que necesita una enfermera que lo asista. Tuve el atrevimiento de hablarle de usted y dijo que estaría encantado de conocerla si es que le interesa el trabajo- explicó George sin omitir detalle.

-¡es verdad lo que me dice! ¡Es una espléndida noticia! ¡Claro que me interesa volver a trabajar!, ¿dónde puedo verlo?, ¿cuándo?- preguntó Candy emocionada cambiando por completo su estado de ánimo.

-tan pronto como pueda, si quiere yo mismo la puedo llevar en cuanto me diga- respondió George

-¿podemos ir mañana mismo?-

-claro que sí señorita-

-¿podría llamarme simplemente Candy?- pidió la joven.

-lo intentaré- fue la respuesta de George.

Una semana después Candy ya tenía trabajo; nuevamente como enfermera con el doctor Colson. Un médico respetable de suma confianza para todos sus pacientes.

Candy iba todos los días al consultorio que no había tardado tanto en ser instalado. El trabajo era demasiado y eso sirvió a la joven enfermera para tener la mente despejada algunos días mientras todos se acostumbraban en casa a la presencia de Lucy Hale.

Una tarde, mientras Candy estaba en el consultorio, George en Chicago y Albert trabajando en su despacho; Lucy se acercó a la señora Elroy para tomar el té.

-permítame que yo se lo prepare- dijo amablemente la prometida de Albert- ¿le gusta así?- preguntó dándole a la mujer la taza.

-está bien así, gracias- respondió Elroy sin ninguna expresión en particular- ya que ha comenzado con los preparativos de la boda me gustaría que me diera su lista de invitados para compararla con la de la familia, debe saber que vendrán muchas personas pues se casa la persona más importante del clan- dijo Elroy

-me parece que no será necesaria una lista, al menos de mi parte ya que... ¡Vaya!, ¿cómo decirlo?, yo no tengo familia que viva aún. Mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo y fui hija única- respondió Lucy con un dejo de tristeza.

-William no me comentó nada al respecto, aunque no me extraña. Últimamente no me dice nada- dijo la mujer de más edad un tanto molesta.

En ese momento Candy llegó hasta la sala que compartían Elroy y Lucy.

-buenas tardes, lamento la demora- se disculpó Candy con Elroy- buenas tardes Lucy- saludó con cortesía.

-hola Candy, qué bueno que llegas, ¿quieres un poco de té?- ofreció la joven señalando la tetera que descansaba sobre la mesita de centro.

-sí, gracias- aceptó Candy sentándose al lado de Elroy.

-iré por más azúcar, ahora vuelvo- dijo Lucy levantándose de su lugar.

Cuando Elroy y Candy estuvieron solas la primera habló.

-Candy, por favor tira esto en la planta de allá- dijo dándole la taza de té.

-¿qué?- preguntó Candy confundida.

-sólo hazlo- ordenó la anciana y Candy obedeció.

Al día siguiente, una hora antes que la cena fuera servida Candy paseaba cerca del despacho de Albert, la puerta estaba entreabierta y sin querer escuchó una conversación.

-me parece que quieres mucho a Candy- decía Lucy con cierta molestia.

-así es- respondió Albert

-¿es alguien muy especial para ti?, quiero decir, le consultas cada paso que das. Parece que te importa más su opinión que la mía- Candy pensó que eso no era cierto pero no podía negar que le agradaba un poco molestar a Lucy.- creo que aunque yo vaya a ser tu esposa ella será siempre más importante para ti.

-pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?- exclamó Albert- es cierto que Candy es muy importante para mí pero no más que tú. Ella es sólo una niña que adopté hace muchos años.

Estas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Candy provocándole nuevas ganas de llorar así que tratando de no hacer ruido se alejó y fue hasta su habitación de la que no salió ni siquiera para cenar, enviando a una mucama a que dijera que no se sentía bien y que no bajaría a cenar con la familia.

Cuando fue la hora de dormir salió a darle las buenas noches a la abuela que no hizo ninguna pregunta o reclamo por su ausencia. Después bajó para pedir un poco de té y galletas a la cocina, pero en el camino se topó con Albert.

-Candy, ¿podemos hablar?- pidió serio como nunca lo estaba con ella.

-sí

-vamos al despacho- dijo señalando el camino con la mano.

Candy caminó seguida de Albert hasta el lugar mencionado.

-¿por qué no bajaste a cenar?- fue lo primero que preguntó

-me dolía la cabeza y no tenía hambre- contestó Candy.

-¿te sientes mejor?- preguntó con su tono y actitud normal hacia ella.

-sí Albert, gracias- sonrió Candy conmovida por esa simple preocupación que no era fingida.

-desde que volví no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar

-has estado ocupado, lo entiendo- dijo Candy encogiéndose de hombros.

-no creo que sea excusa- dijo Albert señalando un sillón para que ambos se sentaran- quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que seas completamente honesta- dijo una vez sentados.

-está bien, pregunta- contestó Candy nerviosa.

-¿qué piensas de Lucy?-

Esa era una excelente pregunta para Candy para la cual tenía una respuesta aún mejor, pero sus principios, y su amor por Albert impedían que dijera lo que realmente pensaba.

-es... toda una dama. Es linda, agradable y...parece amarte- respondió la joven mirando al piso.

-pero...- añadió Albert y Candy levantó la vista hacia el rostro de él

-pero no sabes nada de ella Albert. La conociste hace un par de meses y dices estar enamorado de ella y con planes de boda. Creo que has ido demasiado rápido con todo esto.

-sé lo suficiente sobre ella para darme cuenta que la amo- dijo Albert con voz seria y un tanto molesta.

-tienes razón- contestó ella poniéndose de pie- además, ¿qué puedo saber yo?- agregó también molesta- qué puedo saber yo que te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, yo que conozco tu manera de ser y de actuar. Qué puedo saber yo que...- iba a continuar, iba a decirle que lo amaba pero prefirió callar caminó hasta la puerta en silencio.

-¡Candy, espera!- exclamó Albert levantándose deprisa deteniéndola por el brazo haciendo que ella girara y quedaran frente a frente.

El encuentro entre azul y verde detonó chispas en toda la habitación. Al sentir la mano de Albert tocando su piel Candy no pudo evitar estremecerse y sentir que su cuerpo en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer.

-Candy... Yo...- Albert se había quedado mudo, perdido en las pupilas de ella que lo miraban fijamente.

La boca de Albert se acercó peligrosamente hasta los labios de ella tocándolos ligeramente; Candy no fue capaz de pensar y un calor intenso se expandió por todo su cuerpo.  
El contacto fue suave y apasionado a la vez llevando a ambos a un lugar lejos de la realidad.

-lo lamento Candy- dijo Albert cuando dejó sus labios- no debí...yo no... Yo me casaré con Lucy y tú...- sus palabras no tenían sentido alguno, ¿cómo iban a tenerlo si ni siquiera sus pensamientos tenían sentido?

-yo sólo soy una niña que adoptaste hace mucho tiempo- dijo Candy con voz ronca intentado reponerse a ese beso.  
Con fuerza se soltó de la presión que Albert ejercía en su brazo y salió lo más rápido que pudo del despacho.

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias por leer esta historia y dejar sus comentarios en especial a:**

Verito; gracias por el comentario –fue el primero- espero te guste el resto de la historia.

Laila: ¡exacto! La leyenda resultó tener algo de cierto, veamos hasta dónde-

Blackcat2010: ¡no lo mates! Sino luego no tendré personajes con los que jugar. Espero te guste la historia.

Rosy White: hola, aquí el otro capítulo, a ver qué te parece. Un abrazo para ti también.

Monadrew78: ¡hola paisana! Me alegra que leyeras esta historia espero que te guste. Te mando un abrazo.

Amy C.L: hola, ya veremos qué pasa con Lucy, por el momento solo les dejo este capítulo. Por cierto en "Acorralada" me preguntaste si Luna es mi apellido, te digo que así es.

Monoi: hi! I hope you like this chapter, thank you for Reading my fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es totalmente mía.**

* * *

**Nombre actual: Lucy Hale**

**Alias: Elizabeth Anderson**

** Natalia Jenks**

** Ada Miller**

** Grace Johnson**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 26 de noviembre –año desconocido-**

**Padres: desconocidos**

**Familiares: desconocidos**

**Se busca por robo de joyas. Venta de obras de arte en el mercado negro. Estafa. Intento de homicidio**.

Candy leyó una y otra vez apenas la primera página de un grueso informe que George le había dado esa mañana cuando este se ofreció a llevarla al trabajo:

_-debo irme, se me hace tarde para el trabajo- se disculpó Candy con la señora Elroy en cuanto terminó su desayuno en compañía de Albert y Lucy._

_-nos vemos en la cena- se despidió Albert sin levantar la vista de su plato para no toparse con ese par de ojos verdes que un par de días atrás había besado._

_-espero que podamos charlar Candy, quiero pedirte un favor- agregó Lucy con una deslumbrante sonrisa._

_-claro, nos vemos- dijo Candy apenas haciendo una mueca._

_Salió del comedor pataleando hasta llegar a la puerta principal donde se topó de frente con George._

_-¡George!- exclamó_

_-señorita Candy- dijo este con cortesía- iba a buscarla en este instante, hay algo que tengo que mostrarle._

_-George ahora se me hace tarde para el trabajo- dijo mirando por enésima vez el gran reloj que había cerca._

_-¿le parece si la llevo hasta allá y así le hablo sobre lo que encontré?- sugirió_

_-me parece bien, gracias- dijo sonriéndole para salir juntos y abordar el auto que George utilizaba siempre._

_-un amigo de la policía me dio estos documentos, por favor léalos y no se los muestre a nadie- dijo extendiéndole una carpeta con al menos quince páginas dentro._

_-¿qué es?- preguntó Candy recibiendo el paquete y comenzar a hojearlo._

_-el expediente de la señorita Hale- contestó George- yo ya lo leí y me sorprendí mucho con lo que hay ahí así que le pido que por favor sea discreta y tome las cosas con calma._

_-me estás asustado George, pero te prometo que tendré cuidado- dijo poco antes de bajar del auto y entrar al consultorio del doctor Colson en el que una larga jornada de trabajo la esperaba para no darle tregua hasta las seis de la tarde que era su hora de salida._

En su habitación y con la puerta bien cerrada leyó las hojas que George le había dado. Lucy era una criminal, una ladrona que era buscada por muchas organizaciones para que pagara sus crímenes pero por alguna bien empleada estrategia nunca había sido detenida para llevarla ante la justicia. Lucy siempre lograba escapar cuando la policía le pisaba los talones.

"tengo que decirle a Albert, él no se puede casar con una persona así, está claro que ella no lo ama, solo lo quiere por su dinero. Tal vez sepa a cuánto asciende su fortuna y planea matarlo para quedarse con ella. Y Albert muerto… no eso no, no lo voy a permitir" pensó guardando bajo llave la carpeta.

-señorita Candy el señor William pide que baje a la sala un momento- dijo una mucama que había entrado a la habitación minutos después.

-ahora voy, gracias- dijo mirándose en el espejo viendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas con solo escuchar el nombre de Albert.-tengo que hacer algo- dijo en un murmullo

-¿decía usted algo?-preguntó la mucama

-no, nada, ahora bajo-

Candy salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta la sala en la que Albert y Lucy la esperaban sentados en el mismo sofá tomados de las manos y riendo como tontos.

-¡Candy! Qué bueno que llegas, ven, siéntate- exclamó Lucy levantándose de su lugar tomando la mano de Candy para sentarla en medio de Albert y ella- quería pedirte un favor, como te dije en la mañana-

-si te puedo ayudar lo haré.- dijo Candy mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Albert que se había puesto serio e inmóvil como si Medusa lo hubiera petrificado.

-gracias, yo creo que sí ya que solo es un capricho que tengo- sonrió- ¿te parece si mañana salimos los tres en un paseo a caballo? Albert me dijo que solo tú y él conocen bien los alrededores de la mansión y me encantaría conocerlos también.

-¿Por qué no van solos? Albert conoce mejor que yo estos lugares, no veo porqué deba ir- dijo Candy notando que su voz no era la misma.

-entiendo si no quieres ir, es solo que…- el rostro de Lucy cambió por completo; su brillante sonrisa desapareció y su mirada se oscureció- Candy yo nunca tuve hermanos, ni primos ni nadie con los que pudiera convivir y ahora que he conocido a Albert me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es la familia y lo importante que eres tú para todos y quería que los tres pasáramos un rato juntos, después de todo seremos como hermanas ya que Albert y tú se quieren como hermanos- dijo utilizando su cara de víctima de la vida que Candy en otros tiempos habría creído si no fuera por lo que se había enterado.

Candy tuvo unas inmensas ganas de reír al escuchar _"Albert y tú se quieren como hermanos" _hasta donde la rubia sabía los hermanos no se besaban de esa manera en que Albert y ella lo habían hecho, algo de lo que por supuesto Lucy no se había enterado así que haciendo fuerzas de flaquezas Candy esbozó una angelical sonrisa y aceptó la invitación de Lucy.

-en ese caso no me queda más remedio que decir que sí, aunque yo salgo un poco tarde del trabajo y si quieres un paseo largo será mejor que se haga desde la mañana.

-Candy, tú no trabajas los sábados y mañana es sábado- intervino Albert mirando por primera vez en mucho tiempo a la rubia.

-¡es verdad! Qué distraída soy- exclamó Candy haciendo una de sus muecas que le eran características.

Lucy comenzó a reír también y miró a ambos rubios con cautela, como si estudiara todos y cada uno de sus gestos. Tal vez sospechaba que algo pasaba entre ellos dos o pensaba cómo aniquilar a ambos.

-¡pero qué planta es esa!- exclamó Lucy mirando una planta que estaba muerta por completo. Candy la miró también y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, era la misma planta en que días atrás la abuela Elroy le había dicho que tirara el té que Lucy le había dado y las palabras "intento de homicidio" aparecieron de pronto en su mente.

Llevó su mirada a Albert con cautela que miraba también la planta confundido, hacía apenas unos días esa planta estaba bien.

-pediré que la retiren- dijo Albert- ahora si me disculpan debo revisar unos asuntos con George, nos vemos en un rato- dijo despidiéndose de las dos mujeres.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo tras la partida de Albert y ya sin soportarlo más Candy se levantó y fue a charlar con la señora Elroy que leía en su habitación.

La cena transcurrió sin nada digno de contar y después de despedirse todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir.

Tras cerrar la puerta con seguro Candy se dejó caer en su cama mirando al techo pensando en una sola persona: Albert. No sabía cuándo había comenzado a amarlo, pero sabía que lo hacía con todo su corazón y que no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño, ni siquiera esa chica perfecta que no se le despegaba ni por un segundo.

-no quiero salir mañana con ellos, no quiero que esa bruja conozca nuestros lugares especiales y que después vaya con Albert sola. ¿Qué tal si es como la bruja de la leyenda e intenta matarlo ahí misteriosamente sin ningún testigo?- pensó Candy y nuevamente la imagen de la planta muerta, quemada por alguna sustancia apareció ante sus ojos- era veneno, ¡quería matar a la abuela Elroy!, pero ella es más astuta, por eso no lo tomó, solo espero que no haya habido otra "tarde de té con veneno" entre ellas dos.

Después de un rato de hacer corajes, inventar cuanto nombre pudo hacia Lucy e imaginarse a ella misma y a Albert juntos se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a dormir para librar una batalla a la mañana siguiente.

A una hora adecuada de la mañana Candy, Albert y Lucy montaron sus caballos y comenzaron a andar primero en las tierras más cercanas a la casa. Albert y Candy señalaban todo a su paso contándole a Lucy anécdotas de la familia y la manera más fácil de volver a casa.

Después de una hora se detuvieron para que los caballos descansaran y Lucy, -según Albert- pudiera contemplar el paisaje que se le presentaba.

-Albert, creo que es momento de decirle a Candy- dijo Lucy abrazando a su prometido.

-sigo creyendo que no es buena idea, eso es parte de su pasado- respondió Albert sintiendo una extraña sensación de rabia, nervios y…¿celos?

-por lo que me has dicho ella aun siente algo por ese pasado, y creo que debemos ayudarla a ser feliz como nosotros lo somos- dijo Lucy besando la mejilla del rubio. Este sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- pero déjanos solas, son cosas de chicas.

Albert soltó a su novia y se alejó hasta llegar con los caballos que habían dejado atados a unos árboles para que no escaparan.

-Candy, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Lucy sentándose en el pasto invitando a la rubia a hacer lo mismo.

-claro- dijo tras un fuerte suspiro

-quiero agradecerte por haber aceptado venir con nosotros, sé que no es nada fácil-

-¿cómo?- preguntó Candy creyendo que Lucy se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Albert.

-quiero decir que debe ser difícil ver a una pareja como nosotros, que se quiere tanto si no se tiene a la persona amada al lado también.

-no es tan difícil- contestó Candy atenta a todo lo que pudiera decir la prometida de Albert.

- Albert me contó muchas cosas de sus vidas- soltó de pronto- de cómo se conocieron y lo cercanos que son y… también me contó de la persona de la que estás enamorada-

-no creo que Albert te haya dicho eso, él no sabe nada acerca de mis sentimientos- contestó Candy

-te equivocas, me contó sobre el actor del que tuviste que separarte-

-¿te contó sobre Terry?- preguntó confundida

-sí, y… bueno, Albert cree que aún lo amas y tiene la esperanza que puedas ser feliz con él.

-es imposible- dijo rápidamente- entre él y yo ya no hay nada que nos pueda unir, yo ya no lo amo-

-eso dices ahora, pero, ¿y si lo volvieras a ver?

-¡nada puede pasar entre Terry y yo!- exclamó furiosa poniéndose de pie- por favor no intentes interpretar mis sentimientos cuando no me conoces-

-está bien, entonces, si ya no sientes nada por el actor ¿puedo invitarlo a la boda? Después de todo es amigo de Albert- dijo Lucy sin perder la calma.

-invita a los mismo dioses griegos si te parece- contestó enojada caminado hasta su caballo que Albert alimentaba con una manzana- quiero irme ya Albert, los espero en la casa- subió deprisa a su caballo y lo apresuró para alejarse lo más rápido posible.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos, le dolía saber que Albert creía que ella debía estar con Terry. Si así lo creía entonces porqué la había besado esa noche y la había ayudado tanto para que superara esa separación. Si Albert creía eso, entonces, aunque le doliera aceptarlo eso significaba que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de acercarse a Albert y debía dejar que otra lo amara, pero esa no sería Lucy, Lucy no podía casarse con Albert.

Cuando llegó a la mansión bajó pronto del caballo y corrió a buscar a George para detener esa boda de una buena vez.

-¡George, tenemos que hacer algo pronto!- dijo en cuanto lo encontró

Albert se acercó a Lucy confundido, con ganas de salir corriendo para alcanzar a Candy, abrazarla y preguntarle qué ocurría pero no se atrevió y preguntó a Lucy qué había pasado.

-no estoy muy segura, creo que todavía está enamorada de ese muchacho pero le da miedo reconocerlo- contestó Lucy con una sonrisa diferente que Albert no notó.

-¿lo ama?- repitió Albert para sí como si no pudiera creerlo- mi pobre Candy- pensó con una sensación indescriptible.

Al día siguiente Albert decidió que tenía que hablar con Candy sobre lo ocurrido así que en cuanto la vio le pidió que fueran a caminar un rato por el jardín. Primero hablaban de cosas sin importancia pero se sentía a gusto charlando como lo hacían antes que Lucy llegara.

-¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- preguntó Candy divertida

-sí, y cómo te desmayaste por segunda vez en cuanto me viste- dijo Albert riendo haciendo que Candy se pusiera roja.

-lamento haberlo hecho, pero estaba muy asustada-

-te entiendo, yo también me habría asustado al verme, estaba horrible ¿no?-

-¡oh no! Claro que no Albert, siempre has sido muy guapo- repuso poniéndose más y más roja a cada palabra.

-eres la única mujer que me ha dicho eso-

-tal vez las otras estén ciegas y no se den cuenta- dijo sonriendo- o tal vez las otras no te amen como yo- pensó

-Candy, sobre lo que pasó ayer con Lucy… bueno en realidad no sé qué pasó pero te afectó mucho y quería saber si estás bien- dijo Albert después de un rato.

-sobre eso… quisiera pedirte que Lucy no quiera intervenir en mis sentimientos, yo sé cómo manejarlos y si quieren invitarlo a la boda están en todo su derecho. Aunque la boda no se vaya a realizar- esto último lo pensó creyendo que tal vez era el momento adecuado para decirle a Albert lo que sabía de Lucy.

-lo entiendo Candy, pero dime una cosa por favor, ¿todavía amas a Terry?- preguntó preparándose para la peor respuesta, pero por una extraña razón necesitaba oírla de boca de Candy.

Candy sonrió

-no Albert, ya no- fue la corta respuesta que dio.

-pero Lucy dijo que todavía lo amabas y que…

-te engañó Albert, yo le dije que lo que había pasado entre él y yo no podía repetirse simple y sencillamente porque no lo amo, lo quiero y él forma parte de mi vida, de mis decisiones y mis recuerdos pero no es amor lo que siento por él porque yo estoy enamorada de otra persona-

-¿de quién?- preguntó Albert

-si te lo digo no me lo vas a creer y vas a decir que estoy loca pero…- respiró profundo dispuesta a decirle a Albert lo que sentía por él y justo cuando abrió la boca para emitir la primer palabra una mucama llegó corriendo hasta ellos con el rostro pálido.

-¡señor William! ¡Señorita Candy!... la señora Elroy está muy mal, tienen que ir a verla.

-¡no!- exclamó Candy comenzando a correr en dirección a la mansión seguida de Albert que se había quedado con la duda de quién ocupaba el corazón de Candy.

* * *

**Hola a todas muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios me alegra mucho saber que les gusta la historia, nos veos en el próximo capítulo, por lo tanto gracias a:**

Lila; hola, tienes razón el amor no se puede negar, aunque si resistir un poquito pero este par no aguantará mucho.

Verito: hola, tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste, para empezar Candy es algo más digo, ¡es la protagonista de la serie! Ya ves como las sospechas de Elroy tuvieron razón y ya apareció algo sobre ella, a ver cómo sale de esta ¿no? Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, te mando un saludo.

monandrew78: hola paisana! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, espero este sea de tu agrado también. Cuídate mucho paisana, por cierto, qué crees?, me dijeron que no era yo de Puebla y casi me pongo a llorar, yo que la quiero tanto L pero fue un mal entendido.

Laila: hola, al parecer candy tiene a toda la caballería pesada de su lado y Albert no está tan endiosado como creíamos así que tal vez todo sea un poco mas fácil. Un saludo.

Gatita Andrew: hola, tienes razón, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, y si los besos son mágicos hay que darle otro a Albert para que despierte, ¿no crees?

Blackcat2010: hola, me encantó tu comentario, está bien hay que tirarlo al lago para que despierte el sonso, pero que no esté el agua muy fría sino le vaya a dar una pulmonía y sale peor.

Rosi White: hola, gracias por tu comentario, hay que ver qué harán Candy y George para salvar a Albert, espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

Magnolia A. hola, qué alegría saber de ti, gracias por leer este fic espero te guste. Te mando un saludo.

Amy C.L, hola, gracias por el comentario, ya aclaramos lo del apellido verdad?. Un saludo

Kararely, hola. George…bueno, para allá vamos tal vez si tenga algo que ver con la leyenda, luego vemos ¿sí?

lhbarba : gracias por el comentario, un saludo

Isa, hola, descuida al final Albert y Candy quedarán juntos y tranquila ya no falta mucho para acabar.

Fersita92 7: hola, gracias por la oportunidad que le das a este fic, y gracias por agregarlo a favoritos. Un saludo

Tengo un comentario que no tiene nombre, pero de todas formas gracias por las palabras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es totalmente mía.**

* * *

La señora Elroy estaba en su habitación frente a su enorme escritorio revisando unos papeles cuando la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Lucy.

-buenos días, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-adelante- dijo Elroy- ya has entrado- pensó mirando de arriba a abajo a la joven.

-quería hablar con usted. Y ahora que no hay nadie creo que es un buen momento

-la escucho- dijo señalando un lugar para que Lucy se sentara y esta así lo hizo.

-creo que desde mi llegada usted y yo no congeniamos y no me explico la razón. Mejor dicho tengo una idea que no quiero creer- dijo mirando al suelo como sí temiera decir lo que pasaba por su mente.

-dígame cuál es esa idea y le diré lo que pienso.

-me apena tanto, pero creo que en todo esto interfiere Candy.

Elroy no dijo nada y su rostro permaneció serio y frío como mármol. Sólo se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza para que Lucy continuara.

-creo que en esta casa Candy tiene demasiada influencia sobre todos los que aquí viven, Albert, usted; incluso la servidumbre y creo que la mala impresión que ella tiene sobre mi ha influido en todos.

-¿eso es lo que cree?- preguntó Elroy impasible.

-sí- dijo Lucy de la misma manera.

-Candy forma parte de nuestra familia y le puedo asegurar que...

-pero ella es adoptada- interrumpió Lucy a la mujer a modo de queja, algo que nadie había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-eso no significa nada si consideramos lo que ha hecho por esta familia, en especial por Albert- dijo Elroy levantándose lentamente de su asiento- creo entender lo que siente, pero le aseguro que el lugar de Candy y el suyo son y serán siempre muy diferentes.

-claro que sí. Yo seré la señora de esta casa y cuando eso pase ella se irá- pensó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba un par de pasos a la señora Elroy.

-disculpe si la molesté con mis ideas. Es sólo que yo quiero demasiado a Albert y quiero que mi vida a su lado sea perfecta pero paree que eso no podrá ser si Candy sigue aquí-

-¿me está diciendo que planea echarla de mi casa cuando se case con William?- exclamó Elroy

De un momento a otro el rostro de Lucy cambió por completo al igual que su jugada. Ante Elroy no podía presentarse como una mujer sumisa, tenía que ser fuerte, fría y decidida así que decidió atacar lo más pronto posible y si corría con suerte sacaría a la vieja del juego lo antes posible.

-es usted muy persuasiva- sonrió Lucy con descaro- y creo que ya no puedo mentirle. Sí. Eso es lo que quiero hacer y estoy segura que Albert lo aprobará.

-¿está muy segura de eso?- preguntó Elroy notando el cambio y preparándose para lo peor.

-¡claro que sí! Albert está enamorado de mí y lo que yo le pida no dudara en dármelo. Así le pida una cosa tan simple como deshacerse de Candy o algo más valioso como una joya en particular- decía con una terrible y fría sonrisa en los labios que por fortuna no causaron gran efecto en Elroy, al menos no en apariencia.

-¿todo esto es por dinero? ¿Cuánto quiere por irse y dejar a mi sobrino en paz?- preguntó Elroy dispuesta a no perder esa batalla.

-me gusta cómo piensa usted. Pero no es exactamente dinero lo que quiero, aunque si es algo muy valioso

-hable de una buena vez- dijo Elroy tragando saliva ya que su boca de un momento a otro se había quedado seca y comenzaba a faltarle la respiración.

-sé que todas las nobles y antiguas familias europeas tienen ciertos secretos y tesoros y también sé que ustedes no son la excepción así que ya que usted ha sido tan directa, yo también lo seré. Quiero las joyas más valiosas de esta familia. No me pregunte para qué. Basta decir que si usted me las entrega de buena gana yo no me casaré con su querido sobrino, lo cual la verdad sería una lástima pero qué vamos a hacer ¿no? Y yo no me veré en la penosa necesidad de conseguirlas por la fuerza.

En ese momento Lucy se había transformado por completo de una blanca paloma a un Cuervo dispuesto a sacar provecho de todo. Su sonrisa maligna no se había borrado de su rostro, de hecho a cada palabra se acentuaba más convirtiéndose en una terrible mujer. Caminó hacia la puerta y puso el seguro sin decir nada más. Ni siquiera Elroy decía nada. Ella estaba en shock por la desfachatez de la mujer. Pedir así, con la mano en la cintura las joyas de la familia era una ofensa terrible hacia la dama que creía en los principios y últimamente (gracias a Candy) las cosas materiales habían pasado a segundo término, tal vez las joyas ya no importaban demasiado. Pero algo era seguro, que el honor y la historia de su familia no se iban a ver manchadas por una vulgar ladrona y embustera.

-¡está loca! ¡Nunca aceptaría semejante cosa!- exclamó Elroy intentando mostrarse firme.

-entonces... ¿Prefiere qué yo consiga esas joyas, antes o después de casarme con Albert? Debo decirle que sí es antes tendré que matarlo y si es después de la boda... Pues me parece que tengo la misma opción.

-¡no se atrevería!- gritó la anciana.

- no me tiente, soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas con tal de conseguir lo que quiero y no me tentaré el corazón si su sobrino o cualquier persona se interpone entre lo que quiero y yo. Así qué... elija de una buena vez.

-las joyas no están aquí- dijo Elroy después de varios segundos de silencio dedicados a analizar la situación- hizo un viaje en vano. Lo que quiere está en Europa.

-¡perfecto!- exclamó contenta- en ese casi creo que mi luna de miel será en Europa, aunque conozca todos esos países a la perfección- dijo con cierto fastidio por volver por aquellos lugares en los que era buscada y bien conocida.

-deje a Albert y a todos fuera de esto, yo la llevaré al lugar correcto cuando quiera y una vez que tenga todo se irá de nuestras vidas.- intentó negociar Elroy con las pocas fuerzas que conservaba su cuerpo.

-¡vaya! ¡Ese sí será un problema!- dijo Lucy chasqueando la lengua- me parece que usted no vivirá por mucho tiempo así que lo mejor será que me diga en este momento dónde están las joyas y le evitaré la pena de morir en un barco rumbo a mi felicidad.

-lamento decirte que el veneno que intentaste darme ni siquiera tocó mi boca- dijo la Elroy orgullosa que todo mundo conocía.

-tirarlo en la planta fue muy inteligente no lo niego- dijo con falsa admiración- pero me temo que el té no era mi única opción.

Elroy se puso seria y todo su rostro se tornó pálido y pareció como sí envejeciera diez años en sólo unos minutos.

-hay una casa en Londres. No es mía sino de unos parientes. Ellos tienen los documentos necesarios para recoger esas joyas en uno de los bancos más seguros de Londres.- explicó Elroy caminando hasta su escritorio para buscar algo en qué escribir.

Lucy no se movió de su lugar y simplemente siguió a Elroy con la mirada e intentado ver lo que hacía esta cuando le daba la espalda esperando a que la vieja terminara lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Después de escribir una simple dirección y un par de nombres inventados Elroy, con cuidado que Lucy no la viera tomó un abrecartas y, encomendándose al cielo para que todo saliera bien se volvió hacia la joven que la miraba con impaciencia.

-¿cuándo se irá?- preguntó Elroy extendiéndole el papel.

-no coma ansias abuela- dijo burlona guardándose el papel en el escote del vestido- después de mi boda me iré.

-pero dijo que se iría sin hacerle más daño a Albert- refutó Elroy molesta.

-¡yo nunca dije eso! Que usted lo haya querido creer es muy diferente.

-esto no se quedará así. Yo haré que pague por esta ofensa a mi familia y por el daño que le causa a mi sobrino- dijo Elroy.

-debo decirle que no creo en los fantasmas- sonrió Lucy- y creo que esa sería la única manera en que usted podría "hacer que pague"- dijo burlándose de las palabras de la mujer.- como ya le dije usted ni siquiera llegará a ver la luz de un nuevo día.

Lucy se acercó a Elroy y comenzó a dar de vueltas en torno a ella profiriendo todo tipo de amenazas, burla y ofensas que era capaz de botar su boca.

-y después de su sobrino le seguirán Candy, el tal Archie que tanto me han mencionado y al que ya no soporto. Y... Quiénes me faltan... Según Albert, Ya tenemos dos sobrinos menos desde hace algún tiempo así que no tengo que preocuparme mucho por los parientes cercanos. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba; sus sobrinos Elisa y Neil también están incluidos en esta bella fiesta de sangre.

-¡es una cínica!- exclamó Elroy abofeteando a Lucy con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Lucy se tocó con una mano la mejilla roja por el golpe y con la otra no dudó en regresar la bofetada haciendo que Elroy perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso. El abrecartas azotó contra el suelo haciendo un débil sonido.

-¿pensaba hacerme daño con esto?- preguntó con burla.

Después de soltar una carcajada Lucy salió de la habitación sin importarle el destino de la vieja y fue hasta la recámara que ella utilizaba y comenzar a preparar su rostro de pena ante lo que iba a ocurrir.

Un dolor en el brazo y la dificultad para respirar era lo que estaba acabando con la vida de Elroy. Ya no tenía esperanza, a no ser que ocurriera un milagro lo cual veía muy lejano.

Una mucama entró a la habitación y gritó por el pánico que le provocó ver a la señora Elroy en el suelo. Como pudo la levantó y la llevó hasta su cama sin parar de gritar que alguien la ayudara.

George no tardó mucho en subir las escaleras y entrar a la habitación. Con lo básico que sabía sobre estos casos se hizo cargo de la situación manteniendo su sangre fría.

-¡ve por la señorita Candy!- ordenó a la joven que no se había movido de su lugar.

Con paso rápido salió de la casa y corrió hasta el jardín en el que estaban Candy y Albert. Estos, al oír lo que ocurría corrieron al interior de la casa y subieron hasta la habitación de la mujer.

Candy tomó control de la situación al ser la más capacitada para esto. Ordenó a Albert que se quedara al lado de la cama sin estorbar, pidió a George que buscara de inmediato al doctor Colson y ordenó a la mucama que buscara unas cosas en su habitación para atender a la señora Elroy.

Un par de horas después y con una eficiencia nunca antes vista Elroy descansaba en una habitación de un hospital de Chicago. El doctor Colson había preparado todo y por fortuna la mujer estaba fuera de peligro, pero seguía inconsciente y hasta el momento en que ella despertara sabrían qué le había causado ese infarto.

-¿se encuentra usted bien señorita?- preguntó George a Candy que estaba recargada en una pared absorta en sus pensamientos y en sus más profundos temores.

-sí George, gracias- sonrió la rubia tomando una mano de George cariñosamente.

En el otro extremo de la sala del hospital donde estaban los tres; Albert, recargado en una pared contemplaba la escena entre Candy y George y de pronto una tonta idea se instaló en su mente.

No podía creer que hubiera estado tan ciego para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en su propia casa. Por eso Candy había dicho "creerás que estoy loca" o algo parecido. Ella hablaba de estar enamorada de alguien pero que eso era una locura. ¡Claro que lo era! ¡Él podría ser su padre!

-señor Andley- escuchó la voz del doctor Colson- sí lo desea puede pasar a ver a la señora. Sigue dormida pero está fuera de peligro.

-gracias doctor- dijo al momento que Candy y George se acercaban a ellos.- iré a verla- dijo a ambos y dio media vuelta para seguir al médico.

-todo esto es una tragedia- dijo Candy ya sin fuerzas.

-resista un poco más.- la consoló George- usted misma dijo que la señora se repondrá-

-sí, pero no puedo dejar de pensar qué le causó este infarto-

-cuando despierte lo sabremos- dijo George-

Candy dedicó una sonrisa a George e intentó calmarse para afrontar lo que fuera que le tenía preparado el destino.

-por cierto; ya llamé al detective Jones de Chicago. Él es quien ha estado siguiendo a la señorita Lucy desde su último trabajo cinco años atrás en el país. Lo veré mañana por la mañana. Después de eso todo se arreglará. Ya lo verá.

-por el momento me preocupa más la señora Elroy- suspiró Candy- quiero saber qué le causo este infarto.

-tiene razón. Hubo algo que detonó esta bomba- dijo George y se quedó en silencio por varios minutos-

-¿crees que Lucy tenga algo que ver en esto?- preguntó Candy asustada.

-es lo que me estaba preguntando en este momento. Ella ni siquiera se enteró de lo que pasó. Nunca la vi salir detrás de Albert para preguntar lo que había pasado.

-debe estar muy tranquila en casa- murmuró Candy imaginando lo que podría estar haciendo Lucy sola en la mansión.

La noche llegó y no había ningún cambio significativo en la salud de la señora Elroy.  
A pesar de no ser necesario Candy, Albert y George se turnaron para estar en la habitación de la enferma.

Cuando fue el turno de Candy Elroy despertó.

-Candy- dijo con dificultad

-no hable. Debe descansar- dijo Candy con cariño colocando su mano en la frente de la mujer.

-Albert... Él... Está- cada palabra le costaba trabajo que saliera de su boca y Candy para que se calmara fue por el aludido

-estoy aquí, tía- dijo Albert cariñoso ante la mujer que lo había criado. Aun al verla así no podía creerlo, él siempre la había visto como un titán, una mujer invencible y fuerte y en ese momento tenía a una mujer entrada en años tal vez viviendo los últimos momentos de su existencia.

-cuídate- fue lo único que pudo decir claramente. Aún no había llegado su última hora pero ella tenía que advertir a Albert lo que podía pasar- cuídate de Lucy.

-descanse tía, descanse- dijo Albert sin hacer ningún comentario.- descanse y recupérese pronto.

-Albert será mejor que salgas. Yo estoy aquí- intervino Candy.

Él asintió y después de besar la frente de su tía salió de la habitación.

-¿cómo está?- preguntó George una vez que vio afuera a Albert.

-débil. Nunca la había visto así George y me da miedo lo que pueda pasar- se sinceró con el hombre que había sido como un padre para él.

-ella estará bien. Ya escuchaste al doctor. Todo ha pasado- lo reconfortó poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-eso espero- dijo Albert recordando que quería hablar con George de algo muy importante.

Dentro de la habitación Elroy con frases cortas había dicho a Candy lo que había pasado.

-ya no se atormente pensando en eso. Nadie le hará daño a Albert ni a nadie de la familia. Se lo juro- dijo Candy intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Albert has malinterpretado todo- dijo George riendo ante la cara de Albert- entre la señorita Candy y yo no hay nada. Sabes que tengo la edad suficiente para ser su padre.

-he visto cómo se tratan- refutó molesto.

-al parecer no ves muy bien- dijo una voz que no fue la de George. Era Candy que había salido de la habitación y había escuchado buena parte de la conversación.

-los dejo- dijo George por lo bajo alejándose del par de rubios que tenían tantas cosas de qué hablar.

-¿escuchabas?- dijo Albert una vez solos mirando a la joven a los ojos.

-no fue mi intención- respondió Candy- ¿podemos sentarnos?- señaló unos duros y fríos asientos que había cerca.- ¿creíste que se trataba de George?-preguntó divertida una vez que se sentaron.

-creo que no es momento de hablar de eso. ¿Cómo está la abuela? Tú sabes mejor que yo de todo esto.

Por el momento está durmiendo -dijo tranquila- se recuperará, con el tiempo- contestó la enfermera- necesitará mucho de ti Albert.

-haré todo lo que sea necesario para que ella esté bien.

-¿hasta posponer tu boda?- preguntó Candy.

-todo Candy, todo.

La rubia sonrió y se atrevió a tomar la mano de Albert entre las suyas. Él también sonrió y la abrazo con ternura.

-hay algo que debes saber- dijo Candy después de un rato- y quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir antes de que tomes una decisión y comiences a actuar.

-¿de qué se trata?-

-¿confías en mí?- preguntó antes de comenzar.

-con mi vida- aseguró Albert.

-es sobre Lucy- dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos. El rostro de él se contrajo incómodo pero no dijo nada- sabes que me sorprendió mucho que así, sin más ni más hayas decidido casarte con una completa desconocida y también sé que dejaste muy en claro que debíamos respetar tu decisión pero, había algo que no terminaba de agradarme en ella así que estuve investigando y encontré unas cuantas cosas nada agradables sobre ella- se detuvo para dar un respiro y dio un razonable tiempo para que Albert estallara aunque había prometido no hacerlo.

-¿y bien?- preguntó tranquilo al no escuchar nada más.

-resulta que ella no es quién dice ser- continuó más nerviosa que nunca- su nombre real no es Lucy Hale. Tiene más de cinco nombres falsos en muchos países sobre todo de Europa y uno que otro aquí.- Albert la escuchó serio y tranquilo- y eso es porque es buscada por la policía por robo de joyas y arte y también por haber intentado matar a una persona hace algún tiempo.

Albert se levantó de su lugar y pasándose una mano por el cabello comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Al principio incrédulo a las palabras de Candy pero después de analizar la situación supo que Candy nunca le mentiría sobre algo así. Ellos tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse y confiaban uno en el otro, siempre lo habían hecho y esta vez no debía ser la excepción.

-¡debes estar equivocada!- dijo Albert levantando la voz- ¡no es posible! Lucy es una mujer decente no una ladrona como afirmas-

-sé que es difícil de creer Albert, pero te digo la verdad. No es para fastidiarte, no es un invento mío- dijo Candy creyendo que todo se iría abajo.

-es que…me cuesta creerlo- mira sé que tú no la quieres pero Candy por favor no digas esas cosas.

-Albert por favor, intenta calmarte y pensar bien las cosas, por favor créeme- suplicó con el rostro lleno de tristeza.

-¿estás segura de lo que me dices? ¿No hay ningún error? ¿No es otra persona de la que me estás hablando? Tal vez te confundiste- decía Albert con palabras atropelladas por lo alterado que estaba.

-no Albert, tengo unos papeles de la policía que lo confirman. Incluso hay una fotografía de ella- respondió levantándose también y deteniéndose frente a él.- Albert, créeme por favor. Sabes que yo nunca te mentiría, a ti no.

-lo sé Candy, y eso es lo que me molesta, que creo en ti y me doy cuenta que he sido un completo imbécil.- dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Candy.- ¿dices qué tienes papeles sobre esto?- preguntó.

-sí, están en casa bajo llave- respondió sorprendida y contenta de que Albert le había creído tan fácilmente.

-los necesito Candy. Dime dónde están. —pidió apretando ligeramente a la joven.

-en el escritorio de mi habitación. La llave está en una pequeña caja de la cómoda al lado de la cama.

-de acuerdo, iré por George para que llame a la policía y se le lleven de aquí. No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido todo este tiempo. Desde qué la conocí... ¡Qué importa ya! Debo irme- con prisa besó su frente y dio media vuelta para irse pero Candy lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Albert no vayas sólo, ella es peligrosa, estoy segura que ella le ocasiono esto a la señora Elroy. Por favor, no vayas sólo-pidió Candy comenzando a llorar- no quiero que nada malo te pase.

-tranquilízate Candy- dijo sonriéndole como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.- todo va a estar bien.

-al menos espera hasta mañana para ir. George ya ha hablado con el policía que ha estado detrás de Lucy en el país.

-¡George sabe de esto!- exclamó sorprendido.

-él fue quien averiguó todo-

-¿por qué no me dijiste antes?-

-si no me creías no quería que te enfadarás con George.

Albert rio y abrazó a Candy con cariño. Ella sonrió y se aferró al cuerpo de Albert. Se sintió feliz entre sus brazos pero estaba aún más feliz al saber que el Albert de siempre había vuelto.

Se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos. Albert sonreía y Candy no pudo evitar hacerlo tan bien. Todo había sido un tanto fácil y rápido pero no estaba resuelto y un nuevo temor se convirtió en el depredador de Candy.

-dime, ¿siempre piensas en todo?- preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-cuando se trata de la gente que quiero sí- contestó Candy.

-gracias Candy, y perdón por haber sido un tonto e impulsivo pero…

-¿pero qué Albert?-

-nada, olvídalo, después hablaremos de ello- nuevamente estrechó a la rubia entre sus brazos y se dijo imbécil una y otra vez.

La noche en el hospital no fue nada cómoda para Albert o para George, pero para Candy que estaba acostumbrada al ambiente fue como si un pez regresara al océano. Como la señora Elroy dormía y necesitaba descansar los tres hicieron guardia en la puerta de la habitación con el permiso del médico.

Durante ese tiempo Candy y George se encargaron de poner a Albert al corriente de la clase de prometida que se había conseguido. Como ambos habían leído varias veces el reporte de Lucy lo recitaron prácticamente de memoria al jefe de la familia que los escuchaba grabando cada detalle en su mente para después utilizar todo a su favor.

-¿joyas eh?- dijo una vez concluida la exposición.- quiere solo las joyas de mi familia-

-no solo eso- dijo Candy- también quiere matarte a ti, a mí y a todos los que se pongan en su camino, incluso a la señora Elroy, ella fue su primera víctima.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Albert.

-ella me lo acaba de decir, Lucy se descaró con ella diciéndole sus planes.

-no puedo creerlo aún, me dejé engañar como a un niño-

-deja ya de pensar en eso Albert, todos cometemos errores y el tuyo fue creer que estabas enamorado- dijo George mirando primero a Albert y después a Candy.

-ya aprendí que el amor es muy peligroso-

-solo si lo depositas en la persona equivocada- dijo Candy y ambos caballeros voltearon a mirarla. Uno con una sonrisa de orgullo y otro sin saber qué decir.

Después de mucho hablar los tres guardias de la mejor forma posible se acomodaron en los asientos que había y se quedaron dormidos.

-ven aquí Candy- dijo Albert extendiendo un brazo para que la rubia se acercara- apuesto a que tienes frío- dijo quitándose su chaqueta para ponerla en los hombros de ella.

-gracias- sonrió esta ruborizándose un poco. A pesar de la situación y de la confianza hacia Albert no podía evitar los nervios y sonrojos hacia el hombre que amaba y que creía haber salvado.

Se quedaron sentados uno al lado de otro hasta dormirse por completo y, con el paso de la noche Candy no pudo evitar que su cuerpo cediera hacia la derecha donde estaba Albert hasta quedar ligeramente apoyada en su hombro.

* * *

**Hola a todas, aquí un capítulo más. Prometí que sería corto y así será, acabamos en el próximo capítulo. Por lo pronto gracias por sus comentarios a:**

Fersita92: hola, gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que les guste el fic. Un saludo

Serena Candy Andrew Graham: hola! Descuida Candy no dejará que mate a Albert, sino se echará encima a todo un ejercito de fans.

Karina, hola gracias por leer este fic, espero que te guste el final

Verito, hola, ya se supo todo y le creyeron a Candy, ahora hay que ver que hará la bruja, digo mi adorada Lucy J

Gatita Andrew, hola, espero que ya no haya necesidad de ninguna agresividad hacia Albert, en cambio a Lucy te la paso luego para que le des una arrastadita por la plaza publica o algo parecido. Y los besos, me apena decirlo pero se los tendremos que dejar solo a Candy.

Magnolia A. hola, gracias por comentar, espero no haber tardado en actualizar. Un saludo y muchísimas gracias por leer este fic.

Ara, hola, gracias por la oportunidad a esta historia, eso me da mucho gusto. Te mando un abrazo

Laila, hola, ¿cómo ves? Fue veneno de palabra lo que reventó a Elroy, pero ya está bien, todavía no morirá J (qué mal se oyó eso) espero te haya parecido bueno este cap. Un saludo

Amy C.L. ante la agresividad que todas presentan hacia Albert espero haya disminuido en este capítulo, sino pobre hombre embrujado y golpeado por todas, como que no ¿verdad? Veremos hasta cuando se da cuenta Albert que ama a Candy o si la ama, o qué pasa aquí

monandrew78: hola, ¡ese es el detalle! Que si soy de Puebla, lo juro, nací aquí, he crecido aquí y toda mi familia es de aquí… espero, pero solo fue el comentario en una charla por algo que nada que ver, repito soy 100 por ciento poblana. Lamento haber despreciado a Terry, pero por eso en el otro fic ya les di sus vacaciones juntos, para compensar esto ¿no crees? Te mando un saludo Paisana

rebecamor. Hola, si quieres le damos un zape a Albert pero creo que ya no es necesario, por el momento y calma que Candy va a hacer trizas a lucy, un saludo y q estés muy bien.

Blackcat2010, hola, me agradó mucho tu comentario, ¿con qué pensaran los hombres…? Un saludo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es totalmente mía.**

* * *

-¡George! ¡George! ¡Despierta!- decía Candy mientras agitaba al hombre que dormía tranquilamente en otra silla.  
George se despertó deprisa, aturdido por los gritos de Candy.- ¡George, Albert no está!- dijo la joven una vez que George abrió por completo los ojos.

El hombre de levantó de pronto y buscó a Albert con la mirada; Albert no estaba por ningún lado.

-George, tengo miedo que haya ido sólo con Lucy- dijo Candy derramando un par de lágrimas y abrazándose a sí misma ya que todavía tenía encima la chaqueta de Albert y esta conservaba su aroma.

-tranquila señorita. Iré a buscarlo, tal vez haya ido por algo de comer- intentó convencerla George, aunque sabía que no era cierto. Albert había regresado sólo a Lakewood.

Después de buscarlo por todo el hospital Candy quedó más que convencida que Albert se había marchado. George lo confirmó y juntos salieron al estacionamiento del hospital.

El auto en que habían llegado el día anterior no estaba y ninguno de los dos tenía forma de volver.

Candy no podía permitir que Albert atravesara esa situación sólo, no podía simplemente dejarlo a merced de la bruja de Lucy como mil veces la había llamado. Tenía que llegar a Lakewood enseguida.

-George, por favor vaya a ver a la señora Elroy.- dijo Candy mirando por todos lados buscando algo en particular.- no le diga nada, sólo hágale compañía.

George no se negó y viendo las intenciones de Candy sólo dijo: -cuídese-

Candy asintió y después de abrazar a George se acercó a un taxi que minutos antes se había detenido a unos metros de ellos.

George la vio partir y la encomendó a los santos que conocía para que todo estuviera bien. Volvió a la habitación de la señora Elroy y se tranquilizó al ver que ella aún dormía así que salió nuevamente y se ocupó de conseguir un teléfono pronto.

Cuando Albert despertó y sintió a Candy tan cerca de él no pudo evitar esa punzada de deseo hacia la joven y, recordando todo lo anterior se dio cuenta que el amor siempre había estado a su lado, aun cuando desde hacía mucho tiempo él ya había aceptado que entre él y Candy nunca podría haber algo más que una amistad. Él la amaba y no era un secreto para él. Desde que la conoció sintió amor por ella; ese día en la cascada tantos años atrás sintió amor por esa pequeña pecosa que pedía ayuda pero en ese momento su amor era fraternal, un cariño puro que no pedía nada a cambio. Cuando ella creció y la vio sufrir su protección era la manera de demostrar su amor ya que en ese momento el corazón de la jovencita estaba ocupado por otro que sí bien la hizo pasar gratos momentos también la hizo sufrir como nunca antes lo había hecho. Después, cuando sin memoria ella lo encontró a él y lo ayudó no pudo evitar volver a enamorarse sin saber que ya lo estaba. Fue en esos momentos en que su amor se convirtió en el amor que siente un hombre hacia una mujer, uno que sólo pide ser correspondido, la sinceridad, la confianza y la alegría. Pero, después de ver cómo ella amaba a otro hombre que simplemente no la merecía recuperó la memoria y se dio cuenta que todas esas formas de amor nunca podrían ser correspondidas por ella y así fue como decidió encontrar el amor en otra persona y creyó encontrarlo en la menos indicada. Decidió entregar su corazón a una mentirosa y una farsante.

-esto termina aquí- se dijo mientras con delicadeza apartaba a Candy de su pecho y la recostaba sobre la silla- duerme Candy- dijo antes de besar su frente y cubrirla bien con su chaqueta.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido verificó que tuviera las llaves de su auto y salió del hospital rumbo a Lakewood. El camino lo hizo lo más rápido posible hasta detenerse frente a la puerta principal.

La enorme mansión estaba en completo silencio. Bajó del auto y entró a su casa sin ser visto por nadie. Tal vez los criados estaban en la cocina o en el jardín trasero.  
Recorrió la casa con la mirada mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y llegaba hasta la habitación de Candy.  
Aún inseguro giró la perilla y empujó la puerta. Todo estaba en su sitio; la cama hecha, las joyas y perfumes en su lugar, un par de libros de medicina descansaban sobre el escritorio y fue hasta este al que Albert de acercó. Sobre la mesa había un portarretratos con una fotografía de él y Candy juntos en una fiesta que se había celebrado medio año atrás. Los dos reían y se veían felices. Apartó su mirada y la llevó hasta el cajón que Candy había dicho. Tiró de él para asegurarse que estuviera bajo llave. Se acercó a la cama y de una pequeña caja sacó la llave para abrir el cajón no sin antes ver qué más contenía esa caja:

El prendedor que años atrás él había perdido y que ella conservó todos esos años, una fotografía de Anthony que había sido un regalo de Archie y su hermano cuando estaban en el San Pablo, el crucifijo que le diera una vez la señorita Pony y, muy en el fondo un recorte de periódico en el que se mencionaba a Terry.

Una punzada de celos fue lo que sintió Albert al ver la nota pero instantáneamente sonrió volviendo su vista a la fotografía que reposaba en el escritorio.

Cerró la caja y volvió al escritorio, abrió el cajón con la llave y sacó los papeles que Candy había mencionado. Los tomó y comenzó a leerlos detenidamente. Media hora después ya sabía que lo que George y Candy habían dicho estaba en esas hojas y que no eran una mentira, era la peor verdad que él pudo imaginar.

Cansado pasó una mano por su cabello y fue hasta la cama de Candy y se dejó caer en ella. Con un brazo cubriendo su cara meditó todo lo que había pasado en unas cuantas horas; en esas horas sintió el peor de los miedos, se enteró de la peor de las mentiras, tuvo una gran desilusión y también encontró el cariño de la familia que si bien nunca había despreciado, nunca se había detenido a ver cuán importante era.

En esa cama estuvo un rato hasta que decidió afrontar las cosas de una buena vez. Salió de la habitación de Candy y se dirigió a la de Lucy. La llamó varias veces pero nadie respondió, así que con fuerza la abrió y la encontró vacía. "no se pudo haber ido" pensó saliendo.

Caminó por el largo pasillo y escuchó cómo algo se rompía en el piso inferior. Prácticamente corriendo bajó hasta el comedor en el que encontró a Lucy ocupando la cabecera de la mesa y con todo el personal de pie a lo largo y ancho de todo el comedor.

-¿qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Albert molesto mirando con rudeza a Lucy quien al verlo se levantó rápidamente y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-¡has vuelto!- exclamó Lucy intentando besar la mejilla de Albert, pero él hábilmente supo cómo escapar del beso y de su abrazo- ¿qué te sucede? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó contrariada ante la negativa de Albert- ayer no te vi en todo el día y cuando pregunté dónde estabas nadie me supo dar razón- dijo lanzando una mirada reprobatoria a todos los sirvientes.

-mi tía sufrió un paro cardiaco- fue la fría respuesta de Albert- por favor regresen a sus actividades- dijo a todos los de servicio- no quiero que nadie nos moleste, no importa lo que escuchen- dijo con frialdad tomando la mano de Lucy y llevarla hasta su despacho.

-¿qué sucede Albert?- preguntó echando una mirada por todo el despacho calculando el terreno- ¿tu tía está bien?- preguntó como si le importara-

-no, ella… ella murió- dijo Albert sereno, casi triste- ayer, tras el infarto-

-¡oh Albert! ¡Cómo lo siento!- exclamó Lucy acercándose a Albert para abrazarlo pero sonriendo por dentro.

-alcanzó a decirme algo- dijo Albert una vez que su novia lo soltó

-¿qué?- preguntó Lucy enarcando una ceja sintiéndose nerviosa-

-que me cuidara- respondió Albert mirando a los ojos a la mujer- que me cuidara de ti

-¡de mí!- exclamó – no entiendo por qué diría eso.

-tal vez porque sabe lo que eres-

-sabía- corrigió Lucy- no has dicho que murió-

-tienes razón, lo que ella sabía de ti y lo que Candy, George y la policía saben de ti- dijo dando un recorrido por todo el despacho conteniendo la rabia que sentía.

-¿de qué hablas Albert?- preguntó seria preparándose para lo que viniera.

-robo de joyas, arte, dinero, estafa, homicidio- enumeró Albert con los dedos de la mano- no puedo creer que haya sido tan imbécil para no darme cuenta lo que eres, una ladrona, una criminal- dijo Albert con rencor acercándose lentamente hasta ella.

-no sé de qué estás hablando ni por qué me dices todas esas cosas-

-sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, pero sabes que todo lo que has hecho no me importa- dijo relajando los músculos de su cara- lo único que me importa y que me encargaré de que pagues es el daño que le hiciste a mi tía, por tu culpa ella… por tu culpa ella murió- dijo Albert pidiendo perdón por inventar una cosa así.

De un momento a otro la jugada volvió a cambiar. Lucy se puso a llorar sin control cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y dándole la espalda a Albert.

-¡¿cómo puedes decir eso de mí?!- decía en medio de sollozos- ¡yo no sería capaz de hacerle algún daño a tu familia!-

Albert la miró de espaldas sin decir palabra alguna solo esperaba que Lucy siguiera con su farsa.

-yo no quería creerlo- dijo al fin- pero me han abierto los ojos-

-¿quién te abrió los ojos?- preguntó Lucy aun sin mirarlo a la cara- ¡Candy! ¿Fue ella? ¿Ella inventó todas esas cosas de mí? ¡Claro que fue ella! ¿Quién más? ¡Ella es la que me odia! ¡Ella es quien ha puesto a todos contra mí desde que llegué a esta casa! ¡Ella es una mentirosa!-

-¡cállate!- gritó Albert- ¡te prohíbo que hables así de ella!- dijo tomándola por el brazo para que lo mirara a la cara; pero Lucy fue rápida y del interior de su falda sacó un revólver con el que no dudó en apuntar a Albert.

-¡ya basta de gritos!- dijo sonriendo- y basta de decirme lo que puedo o no decir. Lo acepto, Candy no es una mentirosa, todo lo que te dijo de mí es verdad, las joyas, el arte, el dinero, todo, todo es verdad.

-la policía ya viene por ti, y esta vez no te escaparás- mintió Albert tranquilo a pesar de ser apuntado con un arma.

-lo dudo mucho, para cuando ellos vengan yo ya me habré ido y podrán sumar tu muerte y la de tu tía a la lista-

-no te atreverías- dijo sin perder la calma

-no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Si quiero algo lo consigo, si prometo algo, lo cumplo y te prometo que me iré de esta casa antes que alguien se dé cuenta y si me tengo que llevar tu vida, también me la llevaré.

-¡no lo harás!- se escuchó una voz femenina desde la puerta. Candy había llegado.- baja eso Lucy- dijo mirando a Lucy, el arma y a Albert-

-¡mira quién llegó!- exclamó Lucy con fingida sorpresa- ¡pasa Candy! ¡Únete a la reunión!- dijo agitando el revólver.

-Lucy baja eso por favor- repitió Candy caminando hasta ella-

-¡no te me acerques!- chilló Lucy al ver que Candy se interponía entre ella y Albert.

-déjalo en paz. Toma lo que quieres y vete de una buena vez- dijo Candy

-¡alguien sensato en esta ilustre familia!- dijo con burla- bien Candy, tomaré lo que quiero pero estamos de acuerdo en que no puedo dejarlos a ustedes vivos, no después de lo que saben-

-si nos matas nunca sabrás dónde están las joyas y todo lo que quieres- dijo Candy.

-¡pero si ya lo sé!-

-¡Londres! ¿Ahí es donde crees que está todo?- preguntó Candy soltando una risita nerviosa.

-¿de qué hablas Candy?- preguntó Albert tomando a Candy por los hombros intentando moverla pero Candy parecía de plomo, un escudo de plomo que impediría que Albert saliera herido-

-las joyas más importantes de la familia no están en Londres y mucho menos en ningún banco- dijo Candy retirando con delicadeza la mano de Albert- están aquí, en esta casa-

-¡dámelas!- exclamó Lucy molesta por haber sido engañada y era claro que fue burlada por la señora Elroy por la serenidad que Candy tenía en ese momento- ¡ahora!-

-vamos arriba, solo tú y yo- propuso Candy avanzando hacia adelante lentamente.

-¡no!- intervino Albert- no irás sola Candy-

Candy volteó a verlo y le sonrió intentando no llorar. No tenía un plan, solo quería alejar a Albert de esa mujer y si tenía que dar su vida para ello, entonces así sería.-todo va a estar bien- le dijo con cariño mientras rozaba con una mano su mejilla- no te preocupes.

-Candy no, por favor- pidió Albert.

-¡ya basta de romanticismo!- intervino Lucy- si Candy me da lo que quiero no le haré daño- ¡anda!- gritó señalando la puerta aun con arma en mano.

Candy comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y salió seguida de Lucy. Subieron lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a lo que era la habitación de Stear que aun contenía algunas cosas del muchacho que no habían podido sacar.

-¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Lucy

-aquí están las joyas, bueno la joya que te interesa más- respondió Candy.

-¡el rubí!- murmuró Lucy

-sí, el rubí- repitió Candy estremeciéndose al recordar esa vieja leyenda.

-al fin es mío- sonrió Lucy- anda, dámelo de una buena vez-

El ruido de unos autos distrajo a Lucy e hizo que se asomara por la ventana. Tres automóviles negros se detuvieron uno tras otro frente a la entrada principal. Un hombre alto, fuerte de unos cuarenta años bajó del primero seguido de cinco hombres más. El primero les hizo una seña para que rodearan la casa mientras que él y otro hombre más entraban a la casa.

-¡demonios!- masculló Lucy volviendo su mirada a Candy. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al ver que Candy tenía en las manos una pistola y que también le apuntaba- ¿te atreverás?- preguntó Lucy reponiéndose a la sorpresa.

-debería hacerlo, pero no soy como tú- dijo Candy- engañaste a Albert, casi matas a la señora Elroy y has hecho mucho daño a otras personas.

-¿entonces no está muerta esa vieja bruja?- preguntó Lucy- ¡vaya! Ese apuesto rubio sí que me vio la cara- sonrió- bueno, si hay que morir así tenemos que intentarlo todo- dijo apuntando con más firmeza el revólver

La puerta se abrió de golpe y dos hombres armados entraron a la habitación.

-¡suelten las armas!- gritó el que parecía ser el líder-

Lucy dijo mil y un imprecaciones mientras el hombre la desarmaba y recitaba mil y un cosas sobre sus crímenes. El hombre sacó unas esposas y aseguró a Lucy para que no se escapara.

Sin ninguna delicadez empujó a la mujer fuera de la habitación y Albert entró como alma que lleva el diablo para ver a Candy. Al verla caminó hasta llegar a ella y la estrechó contra su pecho pidiendo perdón por haberla dejado ir sola con Lucy.

-señorita, el arma por favor- dijo el otro policía que se había quedado en la habitación.

-es solo un juguete- sonrió Candy apretando el gatillo y salieron pequeños confetis.

-¡Candy!- exclamó Albert haciendo una media sonrisa sin poder creerlo- ¿de dónde…?

-Stear- respondió Candy dejando el juguete en el cajón donde lo había encontrado.

-en ese caso los dejo un momento, tendrán que declarar más tarde- dijo el policía saliendo con una irónica sonrisa.

Albert abrazó otra vez a Candy y sin más ni más besó sus labios rosados. Sorprendida Candy aceptó ese beso como si con ello pusiera punto final a todo.

-me salvaste- dijo Albert después de dejar sus labios.

-hubieras hecho lo mismo, ¿no?- dijo Candy con una pícara sonrisa

-claro que si Candy- dijo volviéndola a besar- perdóname por haber sido tan tonto.

-shh, no digas nada- dijo Candy poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- solo prométeme que no volverás a "enamorarte" de otra bruja como esa-

-¿celosa?- preguntó Albert divertido.

-no, pero es un poco cansado tener que salvarte a cada momento- respondió Candy con falsa pereza.

-¿puedes perdonarme?- preguntó Albert mirándola a los ojos.

-no hiciste nada malo- respondió Candy.

-no hablo de Lucy- dijo él poniendo un poco de distancia entre ambos. Candy le miró confundida- ¿puedes perdonarme por besarte como lo acabo de hacer?-

Candy estalló en risas abrazando con fuerza a Albert- puedes hacerlo cuando quieras- le susurró al oído antes de volver a posar sus labios en los de él.

Tres meses habían pasado desde aquella irritante y peligrosa situación. En esos tres meses Lucy había sido juzgada y pronto se le dictaría sentencia. De acuerdo con George ella no vería la libertad dentro de mucho tiempo, así que todos podían estar tranquilos.

La señora Elroy poco a poco había mejorado y al saber lo que había sucedido tomó a Candy entre sus brazos y le agradeció al menos unas mil veces por haber salvado a su sobrino.

-te dije que las mujeres Andley éramos guardianas- le dijo cuándo la abrazaba- gracias Candy.

-no lo habría hecho sin usted- correspondió Candy el gesto besando la mejilla de la mujer.

Los días fueron pasando y las cosas pronto tomaron su lugar. Albert seguía llevando con cautela y pericia las cosas de la empresa. Candy apoyaba aun al doctor Colson en el consultorio. Elroy cada día se recuperaba más y George, él seguía siendo un guardián también para la familia y un padre para Candy con el tiempo.

-George, usted sabe que nunca conocí a mi padre, pero de haberlo hecho, me hubiera gustado que fuera como usted- dijo Candy una noche mientras le agradecía a George toda su ayuda respecto a Lucy.

George sonrió a la joven y no pudo evitar recordarle los celos que Albert una vez había sentido por él.

-Candy, ¿podemos hablar?- pidió Albert una noche en que ellos dos, Elroy y George cenaban en la mansión.

-claro- dijo nerviosa mientras acompañaba a su novio hasta la sala para poder hablar en privado.

Elroy y George los siguieron con la mirada y mientras este último daba un sorbo a su bebida Elroy dijo:

-ha llegado el momento que tanto esperábamos-

-creí que no viviría para ver esto- agregó George riendo por lo bajo.

-¡oh Vamos! Siempre has visto este tipo de cosas en la familia, y antes de ti tu padre- dijo Elroy.

-y antes de él su padre y así hasta llegar a la Edad Media- bromeó George- en esos tiempo convenía mas ya que eran caballeros y no niñeros- bromeó recordando a un Albert pequeño que corría por la casa siendo perseguido por George para sus lecciones.

-tal vez, pero ¿sabes algo? Siempre han sido de la familia. Tú has sido el padre que por desgracia William no pudo disfrutar y no tengo cómo agradecértelo-

-no tiene por qué, quiero a Albert como si fuera mi hijo y a también a la señorita Candy- dijo George- ¡mire! Parece que dijo que sí- agregó feliz al ver cómo Candy se lanzaba a los brazos de Albert…

-¿eso es un sí?- preguntó Albert a Candy.

-¡sí Albert! Una y mil veces sí- respondió ella.

-te amo- dijo Albert abrazándola por la cintura

-y yo a ti-

-dime una cosa- el rostro de Albert se tornó divertido como el de un niño pequeño- ¿la próxima vez volverás a salvarme?-

-¡claro que no!- exclamó Candy- porque no habrá próxima vez. Una vez que seamos marido y mujer no podrás volver a ver a ninguna otra mujer en tu vida- dijo divertida y Albert estalló en risas para después volver a besar a su prometida...

**FIN**

* * *

_Hola a todas, bueno pues llegamos al final de esta historia, corta pero hecha con mucho cariño para ustedes; espero les haya gustado y agradezco una y otra vez sus lindos comentarios, ustedes saben que eso es lo que me mueve para seguir escribiendo._

_Gracias a todas por su tiempo y paciencia; no me queda más que decir gracias y hasta la próxima, porque aún no se desharán de mí, tengo en mente dos historias para las chicas del equipo de Albert, aunque estoy en duda si es una historia alterna con fantasmas o una continuación del anime un poco dramática._

_Un abrazo a todas y GRACIAS._


End file.
